Powerpuff Spies
by SherixNate
Summary: Instead of sugar,spice,and everything nice, Professor Utonium added three other ingredients with Chemical S. He tried to make the perfect gadget but made the perfect spies. Now they have to deal with obstacles, villains, and cute boys? Please read.


**I hope you guys like this story. I really do. **

**So here it is, Powerpuff Spies**

* * *

Nucleus: The charged central core of an atom

Flys: Not a bug, but a mix between gun and bug powder

Everything Spies: A bucket filled with everything spies. It's like a manual but filled miniature objects for whatever a spy needs from Smarts to the ultimate gadget.

These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect gadget. But Professor Utonium added an extra ingredient to the concoction, Chemical S, or Chemical Spies.

_BAM!_ Thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born. Using their ultra super spy skills and the Professor's constantly new gadgets, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have dedicated their lives to going on missions for MIS (Most Important Spies).

This group is only for the super skilled. Just as important, maybe even more important than the CIA and FBI. Those people in it deal with the most evil and obstacle filled missions. These girls are the ultimate spies and deal with the ultimate evil.

**Blossom's POV**

I got up, stretched, and got dressed. Then I went downstairs with my hair all neat as always and the Professor was making breakfast. I asked, "What are you making today, Professor?"

He turned to me and said, "Today I'm making pancakes, your guys' favorite because of your completed mission with Princess yesterday." I smiled and sat down.

Then Bubbles came in with her hair down but not really neat. I thought her hair looked messy until Buttercup came in with her hair looking like a monster. "You know Princess will come back with your hair like that." Buttercup told me as I sighed.

The mission that we completed yesterday was by Princess. She was going to bald the whole world because people had better hair than her. "She's in jail," I began, "It's fine." She shrugged and we ate breakfast. After we finished, we went to the MIS training course.

**Bubbles POV**

I'm just worried. Princess tried to bald my head! That was the mission that I tried the hardest on. I am keeping my hair Princess and I'm gonna show it on the MIS course. I went on Level 9 Day 10 with Blossom as Buttercup went on Level 10 Day 1.

We trained for our mission until there was a vibration on our watches. It was the Chief as always. "Girls, lucky day for you. Since you are the best of the MIS, we sent three new spies for you to train!"

Our eyes went wide and then Buttercup rudely asked, "How is that good?" All of a sudden there were these three boys that came in. "Are you guys Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup?" The one with red eyes asked and we all nodded, speechless.

I was staring at the super cute one with dark blue eyes and blonde hair. I hope he was sent to me to train. "Great," He started, "I was sent to Bubbles?" I shyly said, "That's me." He smiled and I smiled back.

**Buttercup's POV**

Alright, so these three boys came in. We are supposed to train them and Blossom and Bubbles already look like they are in a trance. They looked like they were having a staring contest with the red and blue eyed ones.

At the corner of my eye, I saw the dark green eyed one looking at me. I think I blushed a bit as I turned to him but then cleared my throat, faced everyone, and asked, "So are we gonna have a staring contest or talk names and start training?"

The boy that was looking at me chuckled and smirked. "I'm Butch." He said.

"I'm Brick."

"And I'm Boomer."

"I'm Bubbles!"

"I am Blossom."

"Buttercup. Now let's train." All of a sudden the chief called again and said, "Girls! Your new mission is with Mojo Jojo. We hardly have information but you must bring the boys with you."

I looked back at Butch and them. The boys looked confused as me and my sisters had the same question in our minds, _How are we all going to fit? _I sighed and started walking towards the exit, not looking if anyone followed.

**Butch's POV**

Not meaning to sound like some player, but that Buttercup is hot. I was the first to follow her out. Then everyone else. We all stopped at a cool car! It was black and shiny. It looked awesome. But there was just one problem. It was made for four people. And we are six.

Blossom broke the silence, "Well, we could all fit in here..." I took a peak and sighed, "There is no way."

"Well, I'm taking mine." Buttercup said as she took my hand and started walking away. "But we never split up before..." Bubbles pouted. "It's fine Bubbles." Blossom said and Bubbles left with Boomer as Blossom and Brick stayed.

When we stopped walking, the car that was right in front of me was awesome. Even more than the other one. It was shiny, it had rocket boosters, and the paint was the best part. It was all light green with black flames, a black dragon, and in black letters it said, "Buttercup" on the side.

I stood there staring at it with both my mouth and eyes wide. Then Buttercup put her hand on my shoulder and I saw her smirking. Then she asked, "Pretty awesome car, huh?"

I blushed a bit, knowing that I probably looked stupid staring at her car, and nodded. "Come on." She said getting into her car. I smiled and went in the passenger's seat.

**Boomer's POV**

Wow. Bubbles is the prettiest girl I have ever seen. I was staring at her ponytails swaying back and forth with her hips as she walked.

When we stopped, there was a light blue car in front of me. Sort of like the first one but this one didn't have a roof and it was light blue with black lines and it said, "Bubbles" in black on the side. It was so cool.


End file.
